


Одержимость Пикмана

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пикман всегда рисовал только то, что видел своими глазами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одержимость Пикмана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pickman's Overthinking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019012) by [Precipice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precipice/pseuds/Precipice). 



> Сказать автору "спасибо" можно либо здесь, либо - на девианте.  
> Я думаю, ей будет приятно. =)  
> Ах, да! Ричард Пикман принадлежит Г.Ф. Лавкрафту. =)

«Рисуй то, что видишь», — так ему говорили.

 И дитя делало как сказано.

 Он рисовал свой дом ( _дом_ ), холодный, старый и серый, построенный из камня и дерева и мертвечины, с трещинами в фундаменте и дырами в стенах и наглухо закрытыми дверями; в его окна пялилось множество глаз, но куда больше было пальцев, которые тыкались в трещины и дыры и пролезали под дверь — эти пальцы царапали и скребли, и манили… манили… манили…

 «Рисуй то, что видишь», — так ему говорили.

 И мальчик делал как сказано.

 Он рисовал мамину вазу: бело-голубую и хрупкую, полную воды, солёной воды, зелёной воды, затхлой воды, и цветы, цветы, цветы, белые и зелёные, а потом — жёлтые и коричневые, увядшие цветы, гниющие цветы, душистые цветы. Он рисовал своих двоюродных братьев и сестёр, и рисовал своих тётушек, рисовал своих дядюшек, но никогда не отдавал им их ( _его_ ) портреты, потому что знал, что они кивнут ( _передёрнутся_ ) и улыбнутся ( _ложь_ ), а потом сожгут их в камине.

 «Рисуй то, что видишь», — так ему говорили.

 И мужчина делал как сказано.

 Он рисовал своего кота: худого и полосатого и желтоглазого, каждую косточку, жилку и орган; изо рта у него торчит окровавленная воробьиная голова. Он рисовал чайный сервиз своей бабушки: оббитый фарфор и крысу в чайнике, и детские ( _молочные_ ) зубы в сахарнице. Однажды он нарисовал свою невесту — маслом на холсте, три бессонные ночи — и он сделал её розовой, потому что розовый был её любимым цветом, но когда её родные увидели оконченную картину ( _подарок_ ), то отменили помолвку, а когда картину  ( _правда_ ) увидела она, то сказала ему больше не приходить.

 Он рисовал своих друзей, но потом он потерял их, а рисунки сохранил, хоть больше не смотрел на них, потому что он их уже видел, когда рисовал, и они ему не понравились. Он рисовал деревья и дома, и небо, и он рисовал живое и мёртвое, и грёзы. Он рисовал, рисовал, рисовал…

 …и в конце концов вышел в тираж.

 «Рисуй то, что видишь», — так ему говорили _они_.

 И художник делал как сказано.

 Он видел _их_ и он рисовал _их_ — как _они_ прогуливаются, танцуют, поют, припадают к земле, едят, скалятся и манят… манят… манят…

 …пока не стал одним из _них_.

 


End file.
